Definition
by inactiveacount2323829831
Summary: Rikku was never able to define who she was. Can a certain Al Bhed boy show her how great her definition is? Oneshot, first one, please dont be harsh. :P :D!


**MY FIRST ONE SHOT! Well, I posted this a while ago but it had a massive amount of spelling mistakes! SO, I put it up again without all those spelling miskates :D! Hope you enjoy:D!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Definition**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Word: Rikku**

**Definition: Undefined**

-

Writing. Ok, maybe not the coolest aspect in teenagers life. But, for me, it was the only thing. I've always written in my journal. ( No I'm not a geek) How could you be thinking that? If you were I should pop you in the face. Why I atta- oh, right, back to the story.

Weird thing is though, I give all my friends definitions for themselves. But for some reason I haven't been able to define myself. I still cant seem to define who I am. Why? Because there's no way to explain myself. There's nothing to explain. I didnt know what I liked, or what I wanted to do with my life. Never have, probably never will...

**BAM.**

One word. One sound. You read it, but I felt it. Ouchies. That hurt like hell. Who'd I bump into?

"Uh, sorry bout that kid, kinda in a hurry." Said a man who's skin was kind of tanish, not that much, blond hair, green eyes ( he's obviously al bhed ) and what do we got here? One eye?

" Oh um, that's ok. I guess I should get going now." He held my arm as I tried to walk away. " You know, in order for me to start walking away your gonna have to let go of my arm." He chuckled softly and gave a warm smile. OoOouuuUU me like. The smile. Not him...

" Well, princess I think that you should come over to the temple and we could get something to eat. What do you say?" I was about to answer when a very angry Cid came outside, face red in rage.

-----------------------

**Word: Cid**

**Definition: Leader of the Al Bheds. ( How'd he pull that one off??) Over protective father of Brother, and me, Rikku.( I know feel bad for me, forget about brother! )**

-------------------------

-

" What are you doing hitting on my daughter Gippal?!" So that's his name. Gippal. I'd have to keep that in mind...

" Oh,- I um- so this is your daughter. She's the princess, and I- should- I should go shouldn't I.." Gippal ran off into the Machine Faction Temple. I turned over to daddy who was eyeballing me. " Pops who was-"

" Gippal, he's the leader of the machine Faction, he's about a year OLDER than you. So keep away from him honey, I've heard bad things about that one. He's a player, bad boy, doesn't respect the law." I just nodded my head in agreement.

What else was I suppose to do? Cid would have me made into cheetohs if I ever spoke to Gippal again.

Despite the fact that I didnt really wanna talk to him, doesn't mean that I'm not interested in seeing what he does that gives him such a bad rep. For now I know a little bit about him.

-------------------------------

**Word: Gippal**

**Definition (For now) : Bad boy( From what I've heard). PLAYER. Leader Of the Machine Faction. Hits on random girls. ( Me being one of them )**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know what. I don't care what my father says. I wanna know the truth behind Gippal.

I went all around town asking people why Gippal had such a bad rep. They wouldn't answer me my question ( Poopie ( -.- ) ) Instead they told me what they thought of him as.

I made a check list of things that Gippal ' Supposedly ' is:

1. Player

2. Leader Of Machine Faction

3. Bad Boy, ( Like the Danny From Greece )

4. Hits on Random Girls, any girl for that matter.

5. Doesn't work hard at all. Lackadaisical.

6. Doesn't respect the law. ( From what I heard, he opened up the Faction on sacred and holy grounds generally just to give New Yevon the finger.) Which in my own opinion was kind funny...hehe

7. Lacks any kind of respect. For anybody.

8. Doesn't care for anyone but himself.

9. Arrogant, self centered, ego maniac. And gets all the girls, ( that's according to Brother. )

10. Uses to much gel. ( Ok, so I added that one, but its true! I mean, really, I don't even use that much gel. Ok, so maybe I do... Ok so you've caught me gelled handed, I DO use more gel than him, what can I say... its the only way my hair continues to defy gravity.)

Now that I have my information down, its time to see if what I've got is true...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I came into the Temple I saw Gippal there with another girl. Flirting with her, kissing her. Touching her. On top of his office table for peeps sake!! I ran over there and slapped Gippal in the face for asking me out then making out with another girl... Ok, so maybe that really didn't happen... The real truth that I saw was boring!

This is what really happened :

I walked into the temple to find Gippal sitting at his desk hard at work, with piles of papers and a coffee in front of him. Scary, only 18 years old and already having to push aside beginning life in a fun adventurable way. I guess I kinda felt bad. I quickly crossed out number 5 on my list and started walking towards him. Okkkey dooykee Rikku, you can do this..you can do this.. who am I kidding I CANT DO THIS!!! Just as I was about to turn a leave he caught my small figure.

" Can I help you Cids girl?" GRR... I wasn't Cids Girl, I mean I was but I had a name.

" I have a name you know," I said as I sat across from him.

" Yeah I know."

" Then why don't you use it?"

" Then It wouldn't be special if I called you Rikku like everyone else"

" Yeah but why would it matter what you called me that's more special, you don't even know me..."

His face turned from a grin to a frown.

" You mean you don't remember me?"

I looked at him confused, was I suppose to remember him?

" Um...ehh.. nope... am I suppose to remember you?"

" Remember, when we were smaller I saved you and Yuna from that Shoopuff.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Word: Yuna**

**Definition: Nice, sweet, gentle. FORMER HIGH Summoner. Daughter of Lord Braska. Cousin to me:) And lover of Tidus.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Word: Tidus**

**Definition: Goofy, weird, sometimes, stupid blonde. Sometimes I think he should have a light over his head saying CLUELESS ALERT real big. Also he's the lover of Yuna.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOW I REMEMBER!** When me and Yunie were smaller we hid this shoopuff in our room. And one day, Gippal came over. He saw the shoopuff running towards us and he shot it. He shot my shoopufff.

" I remember you! You shot my shoopuff!"

" It would have killed you!"

True. Wait a minute, so he IS caring. Might as well cross out 8.

" So I guess I should tell you why I'm here."

" Well…"

" Oh yeah, well you see, when my dad told me I had to stay away from you for my safety I-"

" Couldn't stay away?" He interrupted me.

" NO! Well, you see I wanted to know why he said that, so I went around town asking them about you, and why you have such a bad rep, and well this is what I got." I handed him the notebook with the list of things about him. He slowly began ripping the paper into pieces. Then began cursing under his breath.

" HEY! What did you do that for?"

" Because, this is a load of crap. I'm not any of these things."

" How can I be so sure?"

" BECAUSE, if I was, would I've been able to make it out of the Crimson Squad alive, and run the Machine Faction?"

Ou.. He's gotta point there..

ooouuu I gotta point there.

" Well.. true.. and hey don't read that!" I tried snatching back my notebook as he began trying to read the definitions.

" Hey cids kid, why does your name say undefined?"

" That's because I'm exactly that. Undefined."

" You know what, your right."

" W-what?"

" You are undefined. "

" So you think I'm worthless too."

He wrote something in my notebook and tossed it back at me.

It said :

------------------------------------------

**Word: Rikku**

**Definition: Nothing. Because there's not one word in the dictionary that can describe her. How beautiful she is. How sweet, nice and hyper. There's not one word that can describe Rikku. But that's why I love her.**

-------------------------------

**This was my very first one shot! I think it's adorable:D! Tee hee, so fluffy and warm! Rikku and Gippal , how cute are they!? Now, here's a very quick, yet random question!**

**Question: Who would you drop off a cliff? Rikku or Gippal? **

**My little sister asked me that and I couldn't answer! I pretty much choked XD:D!**

**Review Please :D! **


End file.
